


Weaknesses

by ConclusionsOfTheHeart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anger, Challenges, Gen, Multi, Other, Torture, Weaknesses, conquering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConclusionsOfTheHeart/pseuds/ConclusionsOfTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Akatsuki are no doubt, known for being a group of incredibly strong ninja. But even the most powerful ninja have some type of...weakness. What happens when each members' weakness is ultimately tested by rather...unusual challenges? And does Pein hold a special loathing for blondes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PROLOGUE: Just to give you an idea of what"s going on and what's to come in the next chapters.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

"Deidara, I'm glad you're here. Now there is an important matter that we must discuss."

"Sure what is it un?"

Deidara had never particularly liked their leader. After forcing him into the Akatsuki, waking him at inadequate hours of the day and night to go on dumb missions, and ignoring his requests for raises or breaks. But at the end of the day, he had to admit, Pein was at least the slightest bit reasonable. Today however, his mind had changed and came to the conclusion that his leader had no idea what reason was.

"Wait a second, Sir. What do you want me to do un?" Deidara asked holding back his incredulous look.

Pein sighed. "We've been through this, Deidara. It isn't difficult to comprehend."

"Well maybe not, but I mean, what's the point?"

Thus Pein restarted his long story of explanation.

"I will say this once more. This organization is one of overwhelming power, and that is only because of the ninja within it. We are the Akatsuki. Even so, over the past few months, I have been closely observing you all and noticed at least one weakness from almost each one of you. We cannot let anything disrupt our goals in the future."

Deidara nodded impatiently wanting him to go on.

"This is why I decided we will spend a week trying something new: Each day a member will be challenged against you. Their challenge will be to face the weakness that I see within them. After all, the best way to strengthen a ninja in their flaws is to face their weak points and conquer them once and for all, eventually making us invincible." Pein finished, intertwining his fingers after placing them on his desk giving an air of finality.

The bomber could understand that. He even thought it was a good strategy when it came to strengthening, however that didn't mean he was for it.

"Okay, but why me? Why do I have to be the one to face them all?"

The ginger-haired man looked up from his paper work. "It's simple. We don't have enough time in our schedule to go through every member. Konan and I decided we had to leave one of you out, and since you seem to be the most well-balanced, you will not be tested, but we were still in need of an executer. So, instead of being tested, you will be each member's opponent. Think of it as a type of mission."

The blonde narrowed his eyes at Pein. Deidara loved to fight, and he wasn't above getting another opportunity to use his art. But there was something about the gleam in Pein's ringed eyes that put him on edge. Something that told him he wouldn't like this.

Finally Deidara spoke, deciding to take a risk "And if I refuse, un?"

Pein fixed him with his usual reserved stare. "There will be no refusal Deidara."

Deidara looked on stubbornly.

"Actually, I've just realized I have a dozen folders full of missions that need accomplishing, and I'm afraid your partner, Sasori will be busy, however Tobi will be free for every single one. There is over twelve."

Deidara's heart skipped beat. Anything but that.

"That's not even the beginning of the tasks you'll receive if you will not willingly cooperate."

Deidara sighed inwardly. Ok, he thought. Maybe he was getting worked up for nothing. How hard could it be to face almost every member anyway? Especially when it came to a competition along the lines of their weaknesses?

He sighed, defeated. "Fine. I'll do it. When do we start?"

"You will face your first opponent tomorrow. By the way it's in your best interest you try your best to win each challenge. I want no slacking off. Or else." Pein's eyes narrowed threateningly. Deidara forced himself to bow respectfully as he accepted this weird 'mission'. As he went to the door however, he asked the question that was making him doubt this whole thing.

"Leader. What exactly are these challenges going to be, hm?" For the first time ever, Deidara saw Pein's lips quirk up in a ghost of a smirk.

"You'll see."


	2. Aggression

A/N: The challenges… begin!

Aggression

"Attention, everyone," Pein stood upon a stage that he and Konan had set up the previous day. It was very wide and long, stretching the length of one wall, taking up space in the Akatsuki's lounging room. Deidara noted it was probably for these 'challenges' that he didn't know whether to like or dread. He rolled his eyes. Every Akatsuki member was present, some standing looking up at Pein's elevated form some sitting lazily on the couch.

"I have called this meeting because we are starting something new today. As you all have noticed there are no upcoming mission for this week."

"Heh, fine with me!" Hidan remarked, leaning farther into the couch. Kakuzu glared at him warningly.

"Anyway, I have already informed Deidara because he is the one you will all be facing. Starting today one of you will go against Deidara in a specific challenge that I have come up with for each one of you."

There were grumbles of confusion until Kisame spoke up. "Yes, but what is this for, why are we doing this Pein-sama?" Pein sighed as he realized he'd have to explain things again. After telling everyone, he ignored all their questions and confused objections.

"There will be no more questions. Now," Pein did a type of jutsu, and suddenly, a desk appeared facing the big stage and he and Konan, who was equipped with a bell and clipboard took a seat. "Our first challenge: Deidara VS. Tobi." With that, Pein threw a couple hands signs and the stage turned into a boxing ring.

"Eh?" Tobi stared wide eyed at the ring and shook his head franticly. "Leader, you're not implying what I think you are. R-right?"

Deidara looked at it too and his eyes lit up a bit. Maybe this missions wouldn't be so bad after all...

"I wasn't finished," Pein said. "Tobi, you're weakness is your lack of aggression. There is a reason you're in this organization..."

'Haven't figured that one out yet' Deidara thought bitterly.

"You have the power, you must be strong enough to face anything with your power, even things you may not want to face. Therefore, your opponent will be your part time partner, Deidara."

Some of the members snickered at the situation.

"Ha! Tobi's about to get his ass whoped!"

"Hidan." Kona turned around to glare at the jashinist. "Grow up, this isn't for entertainment, this is an exercise to get Tobi to overcome his weakness, now shut up!"

Tobi jumped around nervously. "But leader, I don't want to fight Senpai! I don't want to hurt him! Can't I do anything else?"

The leader's eyes narrowed again. "Tobi, get up there. Now. And if you think about backing out of this, you will be punished. Whoever says 'I give up' first loses, understand? These are the only rules."

Deidara smirked as he stepped into the ring, taking his cloak off and slipping the black gloves on. Maybe this would teach the masked idiot to ever annoy him again. Tobi slowly stepped in as well, putting on his own set of gloves.

All eyes were on the pair as they faced each other. "You have fifteen minutes at the most. This match starts..." Konan smacked the bell twice. "Now!"

The pair began to circle each other. Deidara looking for an opening to strike. Tobi leaned towards him.

"Hey, Senpai!" He whispers desperately. "Go easy on me ok? We don't have to fight for real. How bout this, we swi- OW!" Tobi cried as a swift punch was thrown at the side of his face. Deidara scoffed.

"No bargaining, Tobi. Come on, hm!" He threw another punch at his face as some of the members cheered and whooped. Tobi dogged and jumped around. The artist threw multiple painful punches at his stomach and Tobi doubled over. Deidara held back a gleeful laugh. This was actually kind of fun he had never fought in boxing style before, and it wasn't every day you could beat the crap out of the person you hated and get away with it.

After a few more successful punches, Tobi began to scream, running away from the blonde. Thus a chase began.

Pein stood from his seat annoyed. "No, you stay in that ring Tobi, and stop running!" He sat back down.

"I can't do this! I can't fight my friend, Pein-samaaa-" Tobi fell to the mat as Deidara tackled him. He straddled his waist, grinning masochistically.

"Come on Tobi, un!" He delivered punch after punch to the masked man's mask, arms or any place that was exposed, as Tobi yelped in protest. "You just gonna let me sock you like this? Fight back, yeah!" Finally after a few moments, Tobi threw his arm out, striking Deidara right in the nose. The blonde's head flew back, and he gasped in surprise. He wasn't actually expecting him to fight back.

His nose began bleeding, but he paid it no mind, as he was used to much worse. All was silent as Tobi used the opportunity to shove the blonde off of him. And scramble to his feet. All eyes, even Itachi's were on the duo. Hidan whistled.

Tobi glanced around exasperated. "See? What's the point of this, I'm just hurting Senpai, I can't do this!" Tobi pouted, crossing his arms and turning away from Deidara.

Pein starred on expressionless. "One of you must forfeit."

"Oh come on, you think a little nose bleed's going to kill me? I'll show you just how hurt I am! This has to end, un!" Deidara growled as he ran towards the cowering masked man. Tobi tripped the artist and he tumbled back to the ground, much to his embarrassment. After a few moments, he stood up, fuming as the other members snickered, and even Itachi smirked a bit.

"I know there has to be a winner, but I won't fight you!" Tobi put a finger to his chin in thought, then he perked up suddenly. "Aha!" That's it!" He yanked off his gloves revealing his bare wriggling fingers. Deidara paused, staring at him apprehensively.

"One of us has to forfeit, Senpai, and I have to pass my challenge." Tobi chuckled evilly. Before Deidara could understand what was happening, he was on the mat again and to his humiliation, he burst out laughing as the masked man began to tickle him. Everyone else began laughing too at the ridiculous actions Tobi was resorting to.

"Tobi you idiot!" Deidara gasped as he was already running out of breath from the laughter. This was ridiculous. He could barely think straight as Tobi tickled him relentlessly. "Stop right now!" He squealed.

"Not until you give up!" Tobi screeched through Deidara's laughter. Was this even okay? Why wasn't Pein stopping him?

"The idot's got him now!" Hidan snickered. After a few more minutes of the torture, Deidara finally caved.

"Okay, I give up!" he gasped, and Tobi stopped instantly jumping up, throwing his hands in the air victoriously. Konan dinged the bell three times as she giggled to herself. Everyone cheered.

"The winner is...Tobi!" Pein's loud voice boomed. Deidara slowly stood up, fuming and face red in shame as he realized he'd just lost to TOBI, of all people. He shoved Tobi out of the way furiously, after smacking him in the back of the head as hard as he could. He was prepared to kill the man for real this time when-

"Deidara, you may not blow Tobi up. Stop this at once." The blonde spun around, shoving his finger at Pein.

"He cheated, you saw that, hmm!" Pein's cold rinnegan fell upon him.

"The only rule was the safe words. Now, I admit, though I didn't exactly… favor Tobi's strategy, I suppose he has still passed. You lost, Deidara. For that, your salary will decrease 5%, and we will talk more later. You will receive your next opponent tomorrow."

The blonde growled angrily, tick mark on his forehead pulsing painfully as he stomped outside to blow some things up, imagining it was the leader.

A/N: Review and tell me what you think? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Review and tell me what you think? :D


	3. Stoicism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next challenge, who shall it be...? You. Shall. See....

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own anything in this story except for the plot. Hehe... :)

...

Stoicism

The next day, all the members were back in the lounge room once again to engage in the daily challenge. Pein cleared his throat and rose his hand, getting everyone's attention.

"Now we are, going forward to day two of our daily challenges. Last night, me and Konan thought and discussed deeply on who our next challenger would be, and we have finally come to a decision." Everyone stared at Pein, awaiting his next words.

Konan stood up and held the clip board in her hands, face stern and formal. "Next challenge: Deidara-san VS. Itachi-san." Deidara's heart began to pound as his ears were filled with the member's chatter. He hated the Uchiha, and he'd usually jump at the opportunity to defeat him at something, but as much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't sure he was ready to face the weasel. He was still in the process of training to get his revenge on him.

"Itachi, you are Deidara's next opponent because, I have sensed a weakness within you that cannot be ignored." Pein said solemnly.

Itachi raised his eyes questioningly to meet the leaders, he looked slightly disinterested. "Hn."

"You are one of the most strong this organization has, however. You are very reserved and have a stoicism about you that gives me the impression that you have something bottled up inside."

Itachi raised his eyebrow slightly. Since when did a ruthless killer care about his subordinates feelings?

"My point is if you continue to act this way, it can become an eventual problem during your missions."

Itachi stared ahead blankly. "I have no idea what you're talking about. My personal problems do not hinder my performance during missions and I believe that's all that matters, am I wrong?", Itachi spoke flatly. It was very rare he spoke this much and every eye was on him in silent astonishment.

"Pein-sama's got a point, Itachi-san.", Kisame said reluctantly. "You do seem to be naturally tense, and whenever we're on missions I can sense your manner making others suspicious. That could've blown our cover at anytime...", Kisame said trailing off with a shrug of the shoulders. Itachi ignored his partner.

"The way I am has nothing to do with matters concerning the Akatsuki." Itachi said with the same flat tone, indicating that he didn't wish to continue this discussion.

"If that's what you'd like to think, Itachi, but as the leader of the Akatsuki, you will participate. Am I clear?" Pein's voice sounded dangerously calm. Itachi was less than pleased, to say the least, but he didn't believe challenging the leader anytime soon was necessary. He sighed inaudibly, standing up. Might as well get this over with.

Pein nodded in content. "Very well. This is for your own good, Itachi. Now, since I believe the solution to your weakness is loosening up, your challenge will be a dance-off. Yo-"

"What?!" Deidara yelled indignantly in chorus with Hidan and Kisame who were amused beyond compare.

"Leader's finally lost it." Kisame muttered to a bored looking Sasori. Itachi continued standing in place, looking impassive, though he tensed slightly.

"Oh hell no, un! Sir, I don't see how this will help Itachi in any way! I refuse to do this!" Deidara said boldly but instantly regretted it as he was forcefully smacked into the wall with something that felt like a strong gush of air. He groaned as he slid down the wall.

Pein glared, bringing his raised hand back down to his side. "Do not test me, Deidara. Everything I do is for a reason, we are very busy and I am not for wasting time. Now stand up, and get on the dance floor. Now.", Pein deadpanned. Everyone's attention was on Itachi again as he gracefully walked onto the flashing floor. It lit up in different colors and there was a disco ball hanging above.

The blonde grumbled curses under his breath, dragging himself onto the floor to face the damn Uchiha.

"It's okay Senpai!" Tobi cheered shaking his hips. "Show everyone whatcha got!" Everyone began snickering once again.

"Shut up, Tobi, un!" He was definitely killing that dumbass when he was done. Deidara hated this but it was okay. This was a challenge he was not going to lose. He sized the Uchiha up who was leveling him with a blank stare. Deidara smirked. No one knew it, but the artist actually had a secret talent for dancing. He would always take dancing classes back in his Iwagakure days during his leisure. He was always the envy of every other dancer in his class, always able to bust the ultimate groovy moves.

Despite his optimism, he knew this would be a peice of cake, especially facing this dull weasel. He'd surprise everyone.

"Alright," Deidara sighed, feigning reluctance. "Lets do this already."

"Come on, Itachi-san! Er- surely you've got some er-popping and um-locking within you!" Kisame struggled miserably to encourage the motionless Uchiha.

"Kisame." Sasori said. "Just sit down." Kisame sat down sheepishly.

"Very well then," Pein took his seat next to Konan as she began writing stuff down on the clipboard. "The rules are again, simple. You cannot have the same dance moves. The winner is whoever is cheered on the most. Take your places. This dance-off begins..." Pein pushed a button on the radio and music with a catchy beat began to blast out of the speakers. The room got dark, disco lights on Deidara and Itachi. "Now."

Instantly, Hidan sprung off the couch and began chanting and pumping his fist to the beat of the song. "Yeah! Dance, dance, dance, dance!" Tobi got up and joined in, dancing wildly.

Deidara grinned gleefully at the music. He loved this song. His eyes however narrowed suspiciously as Itachi's sharingan suddenly activated, piercing the darkness as it lit up the Weasel's face. He scoffed. Itachi should've already known he had trained himself against the sharingan. As if it would've worked on him. He ignored it as he began to bust his first move, but gasped in surprise as Itachi hit the Whip and the Nae-Nae. That was his move!

Itachi threw his fist forward then waved as he backed up to the beat of the song. He repeated those moves gracefully as his expression remained emotionless.

The Akatsuki cheered, save Kakuzu, Sasori, and Pein.

"Waaah! Hit that Nae-Nae, Itachi-san!" Deidara threw a glare at the masked man who couldn't see it through the darkness. That traitor.

No problem. The blonde shifted rhythmically as he quickly thought up his next move, when-

"Yeah, do that Cha-Cha, Itachi! Come on Dei-Chan, is that all you got? Dance, damn it!" Hidan yelled encouragingly.

"Cha, cha, cha, cha, cha, cha! Itachi-san, you rule!"

Deidara gaped as he watched Itachi steal his move yet again. He couldn't do it now, or he'd be disqualified. How the heck was this Uchiha so perfect? Elite ninja, good hair, and good taste in dance moves?

"Deidara," Pein's voice sounded through the speaker as he spoke through the microphone. "Rocking back and forth barely counts as a dance move. Dance." He sat back down rinnegan burning into Deidara warningly.

Deidara thought again. Okay this time Itachi wasn't getting the spotlight-

"Hey, now Itachi's doing the running man! Hey!" Tobi cheered gleefully. The members cheered again. Deidara cursed, his move again. But no one knew-

"Eeeeey, krump it up Itachi! Oh man, now you're even break dancing!" Deidara stared wide eyed as Itachi broke out in the same moves the blonde was seconds away from busting. He did them fluently from the jerk, back to the Nae-Nae then began pumping it too. Deidara was speechless.

"Hey, Itachi-san! You need to teach me how to dougie!" Kisame yelled as he tried futilely to do just that, but didn't come close to the flawless way Itachi was doing it.

"Kisame. Just sit down." Sasori's bored, brown eyes peered up at the shark man. Kisame sat down sheepishly.

Deidara continued to stare at Itachi and soon realized the weasel staring back at him. His red eyes fixated on the blonde's form. The artist gasped, realization finally hitting.

"Damn you, un!" The music abruptly stopped and the member's cheering died down as Pein cleared his throat with much authority.

"Itachi, Itachi, Itachi!"

"Itachi-san!"

"That's enough everyone. Quiet down." Pein stood up, as the lights were flicked back on and Deidara saw as the Uchiha's sharingan whizzed away. "I see we have a winner here, Deidara, as you have not made one move since this dance-off started." Pein gestured to some of the standing members who looked pumped for Itachi.

The blonde sputtered desperately as he struggled to get the words out, face turning red in anger. "It was - I tried- he didn't - Itachi cheated! He was using his damn sharingan to see what I was planning to do next, un!"

Itachi fixed Deidara with an innocent, expressionless stare. "I did no such thing-"

"Like hell you didn't!"

"That's enough, Deidara. Whether Itachi used his sharingan or not does not matter. That did not apply to the rules. Besides. The point of this challenge was to allow Itachi to face his weakness, and now, I think we can all say he has loosened up a bit."

"But, you s-"

" I said enough." Pein gave him the look and the bomber's mouth was shut instantly, his face still red with rage. "I understand your protest, however, the rules are rules, and Itachi has evidently won the crowd." This was followed by whopping and cheering again. Deidara stared at everyone incredulously.

"Those were my moves! Itachi copied me, he-" Everyone seemed to be ignoring him as some members who actually cared about this whole thing cheered and Konan swooned a little at the Uchiha's moves.

"You lost this challenge, Deidara. Congratulations, Itachi, though I wouldn't normally except your strategy of success, you have passed your challenge, and will not be punished." Pein said turning to Itachi. Itachi nodded in return.

"And Deidara, since you lost, your salary has been reduced another 5% and you have bathroom chore duty for the following week." The blonde was about ready to rip his hair out.

Pein turned back to Itachi. "One more thing. Itachi, has this experience made you feel any less stoic?" Behind Pein's eyes was genuine curiosity. Itachi stood there, silent for a few seconds before he replied.

"I... Suppose, this has loosened me up a bit. But I do have other ways of getting things out of my system." With that the weasel turned back to the blonde.

"By the way," Itachi had his sharingan activated again staring at Deidara. "Were you implying that I'm such a horrid dancer, that I couldn't come up with my own dance moves?" Before the artist could respond he felt it getting very hot in the room, especially on his head. He screamed in horror as his hair was on fire. It was black fire.

The bomber ran around frantically in a blind panic, swearing to himself that once this was over, Pein would have to search for a new prodigy for the organization.

A/N: I totally respect Itachi, I just had to do this. The thought of this happening was just hilarious XD. So, review and tell me what you think?


	4. Impassivness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impassiveness

 

"Pein-sama, we need to talk, un." Deidara didn't bother knocking as he barreled through the door of Pein's office. He had multiple bandages wrapped around his head, bald patches littered his scalp , and the smell of singed hair followed him everywhere. His head was too sore to wash. "I want out of these damn games, right now!"

Pein looked up slowly from his paper work to give the blonde a dangerous, glassy stare. "Deidara, first of all, use your hands to knock next time, before you have no hands at all. Secondly, this is a mission, and you are an S-class missing nin, need I remind you. You are doing this because it benefits your teammates improvement. That prioritizes your own complaints."

Deidra sighed irritably. "I understand that this is training for them, but I never agreed to be humiliated or almost scorched to a burnt crisp!" The artist didn't really see how this was succeeding in anything but the cruel amusement of the other members.

A barely audible sigh passed Pein's lips. Deidara pressed on "And why am I being punished each time I lose, hm? What am I, a grounded teenage girl? I want some type of justice here, hm!" Deidara held back the urge to stamp his foot like a little kid. Pein looked at him, not appreciating his tone.

"Now, I made Itachi put the fire out." Pein said. Deidara held his glare. After a few moments, Pein spoke again.

"Okay. I have a deal for you, Deidara. Now listen carefully. This is the only thing that will get you out of this mission, understand?" Deidara glanced at the leader suspiciously, finally nodding slowly.

"If you win today's challenge, and only if you win today's challenge, can you resign from this mission. I will let either Tobi, or Itachi take your place as the member's opponent." Pein stared at him awaiting his response. Deidara didn't see any other way out of this besides Pein's offer, so after a moment he nodded.

"Deal." He smiled a little. There was no way he was going to lose this challenge... Whatever it may be.

...

"Quiet, everyone. Thank you. Okay..." Konan pulled out her clip board once again, everyone's eyes on her. Deidara with a determined gleam in his. This would be his last challenge.

"Today's challenge is... Deidara VS. Sasori!"

"Oooh, it's artist VS. artist!" Tobi cheered. Konan looked at Pein for conformation and he nodded.

"Sasori, you are very impassive; Pein and I agree, that is your weakness. While that quality may be propitious at times, there may come an instance in which you are forced to take on a seemingly emotional state. And, as far as I know, you have never even acted emotional, and that can become an issue in the future during missions."

Sasori gave Konan a blank stare. "Your point is?"

"You simply need to work on your acting skills. Therefore, to warm you up, your challenge is a sing-off against your partner Deidara."

Pein nodded. "This will hopefully get you used to the practice of manipulating your vocal cords in order to make them more flexible in different ranges during crucial circumstances." With that, Pein once again made hand signs and two microphones on mic stands appeared on the bare stage.

"This is ridiculous." Sasori said, almost rolling his eyes. "As if I need to do some petty singing in order to be convincing during missions." Deidara stared at his Dana. Once again, perhaps this wasn't the best strategy, but what the heck. He couldn't remember the last time, if at all, when Sasori showed any expression in situation besides boredom or annoyance.. Though he was deadly, most of the time he felt as if he had a lifeless doll for a partner.

"No problem, Sasori-san," Tobi chirped as he hopped onto the stage grasping a mic. "I have a talent for singing, I'll pass your challenge for you if you want!" Tobi began to cough out an awful tune that sounded all too similar to a dying horse being simultaneously stabbed and drowned. Everyone flinched and covered their ears.

"Dear lord Jashin! Save me from this blasphemy this instant!" Hidan cried clawing at his ears savagely.

"No, Tobi I've got it..." Sasori clicked his joints and stood up eager to make the masked man shut up.

Tobi stumbled off the stage, blubbering. "Alright. There aren't many rules. Konan and I will determine the best singer and that will be the winner. Whoever loses will once again, be punished as usual."

Deidara felt he had it in the bag. Who could lose against an emotionless puppet anyway? "Danna, get ready to take my place in toilet clean up duty... un." He smirked as he grabbed a mic. Sasori didn't seem as reluctant as he thought he'd be. He observed as he grabbed the other stand and glances at him with half lidded brown eyes.

"Whatever, brat."

"Now who will start?" Konan asked.

"I'll go, un." Let me show Danna what he's up against. After all Deidara wasn't the worst singer in the world. He never bragged on about it like his art, but when it came to it he wasn't exactly shy about it either. "Pein-sama, play 'The Bomber On The Bank.'" He said with a cocky smirk. His voice was born for that song.

Pein readied himself with the music player, finding the song on the play track he recently bought. "Found it. This challenge starts... now." He slammed the button and out came a hard and poppy song as it began, the blonde swung the mic stand and gripped the mic as the first words were approaching.

_"Last night... I saw you. You were in the bank... I didn't know that you were a bomber…"_ Deidara swayed to the beat of the song as everyone was quiet, listening.

_"I took your arm as we jumped along the river bed, I couldn't, no I couldn't baaaabyyyy... Getcha outta my head, oh no..."_ Deidara glanced at Sasori and winked at him. The redhead stared back at him looking bored and unimpressed as usual. The song went on and the blonde continued in the best voice he could muster up. The members weren't screaming and wincing in distaste like with Tobi, everyone just stared. Finally the song was finished and Deidara looked up at the celling with content. _'Heh, I think that was the best I've ever sang, un.'_

After a few seconds everyone clapped except for Pein and Sasori of course. Deidara bowed and stood, waiting for Sasori's turn.

"Well done, Deidara. That wasn't bad." Konan nodded in approval looking slightly impressed.

"Let's see if you can top that, Danna, hm." Sasori rolled his eyes at his grinning partner.

"I'll do what I do, brat. Leader, play 'Lead Me To The Doll House.'" He said dryly.

"...Start." The leader said as the music began. Sasori gripped the microphone. Slowly bringing it to his wooden lips as a soft country like song began to play. He looked as if he were about to collapse from boredom. Which is why Deidara almost had a heart attack from what left the puppet master's mouth.

_"Oooh aaaaah ha haaaa LAAAAAAH..."_ Sasori belted out as he began. His smooth soft voice rose tremendously as he spat out beautiful sounds. _"La la, ohh... When I was in the shack talkin' out back, I didn't realize you'd be in my mind in the doll house..."_ Deidara was about to gape, but he held it back. He was NOT about to give the redhead the satisfaction. There was no way he was the better singer. Sasori's usually emotional face was scrunched in a concentrated, soulful expression. Everyone else's mouths were agape, even Itachi and Pein looked a little surprised. Never in a million years did Deidara think Sasori could sing that good.

Sasori paid everyone no mind as he got into a heated part of the song. _"Oh yeah, take me to the doll house, take me to the doll house, woman. Show me all the dolls you got and tell me, cause my heart is broken..."_ Sasori threw his head back, red mop of hair flying back in his movement. Deidara heard a dreamy sigh, and to his horror, he saw Konan looking at Sasori with very interested eyes. A look of fire seized his icy ones. He'd be sentenced to an eternity of torturous punishment and chores if he lost this. No way. He gripped his mic again. Although he'd say this song lacked in artistic taste, he knew it too!

Sasori continued to let loose his beautiful smooth voice. _"Oh woman, show me your nice green eyes, and your sweet face i- "_

_"My disguise, un! And when I hold you in my arms-"_

_"Don't be alarmed, no don't be alarmed..."_ Sasori gave the blonde an annoyed look as he fought to take back over his song. The blonde glared back, determined.

_"Oh baby don't you see me cry when-"_

_"I see the sky the sky, I see the sky-"_

_"So don't touch me inside the house ca-"_

_"Cause I see you inside my mind, cause you're voice is-"_

_"MY DISGUISE, UN!"_ Deidara screeched trying to overpower Sasori's angelic voice, finally snapping. Sasori gave him one of the most murderous glares a puppet could give.

"Enough of this.", Pein said, voice dangerously icy.

"Deidara. You had no right to interrupt Sasori's turn." Konan glared lightly looking a bit too disappointed that Sasori was no longer singing.

"Yeah, dumbass, I was enjoying that, dammit!" Hidan said irritably. The room became loud with complaints

"Hey, un! No one got that worked up about my singing, I demand a redo!" The blonde yelled indignantly.

"I think it's clear who the true winner is, Deidara." Pein announced. He looked at the irritated redhead. "You have flawlessly proven to us all that you are capable of manipulating your voice in certain situations. You are the winner of this challenge and will not be punished."

Sasori sighed. "You're forgetting, I'm a puppet, not a robot. Just because i haven't shown my emotions doesn't mean I've lost them. It was always the physical things I couldn't feel. It was never the emotional things." He said austerely as if those statements were the most obvious in the world.

"...Ahh..." Tobi said, breaking the silence.

"Deidara, You have lost this challenge. Your salary has gone down 10% and you are expected to fulfill cooking responsibilities for the next month."

"Screw this all, un!" The blonde seethed, face red, on the verge of having an aneurysm. He spun around on Kakuzu who was sitting on the couch with a sparkle in his eye. "What the hell are you happy about, old man?!" Deidara growled.

Kakuzu's eyes quickly narrowed into a defensive glare. "You need to calm down Deidara. Its not my fault you continue to fail." Kakuzu rejoiced inwardly. More money stored into the Akatsuki's savings. The blonde sneered at him.

"We made a deal. You must accept the results." Pein finished placidly.

 


End file.
